Such a bogie is known from document FR-A-2 604 676, which describes a tram comprising a body and at least one powered bogie. This bogie comprises a single motor fixed below the body and offset longitudinally forwards relative to the bogie chassis. The front reducing gear is placed between the two front wheels and is coupled directly to the motor. The rear reducing gear is placed outside the wheels and is driven via the front reducing gear.
Such a bogie has the advantage of allowing a low central corridor to be arranged in the chassis of the body, allowing access without a step to the entire tram. By contrast, the integration of the motor into the structure of the body beyond the bogie region is restrictive, because it prevents the provision of seats or of an access door above the motor. Moreover, driving the two reducing gears in series is complex from a mechanical point of view.